Gaius Worzel
'Gaius Worzel '''is one of the main protagonists and playable characters of the video game tetralogy ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. He is a student at Thors Military Academy and a member of Class VII. A young nomad from the Nord Highlands, Gaius enrolled in Thors as a foreign exchange student in order to learn more about the world, out of a fear that one day, his home would be threatened by outsiders. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and Kaiji Tang in the English version. Appearance Gaius is a nomad of the Nord Highlands with wavy brown hair tied into a short ponytail, tan skin and light blue eyes. He is also the tallest member of Class VII, something that does not go unnoticed by his classmates. Initially, they believe his height to be because of his heritage, but as he states and they see later, only his father matches him in height, making him tall even by his people's standards In Trails of Cold Steel, he wears the standard Class VII crimson uniform, in a similar alternative style to Elliot. His sleeves are kept rolled and wears sandals instead of shoes because of his homeland cultures. He also sports his own pants like every other character. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Gaius's civil war outfit consists of a lined pattern long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded. Overtop is a dark crimson belted vest where his black trousers are overlayed with pants sleeves chained to his belt. He switched his sandals for normal shoes. Personality Gaius is unique among the original members of Class VII in that he has no familial issues whatsoever; he has both a set of loving parents and three younger siblings who look up to him. As such, he is very kind, patient and loving and almost never gets angry or loses his cool. Even when questioning Patrick T. Hyarms about what makes nobles superior, he does so politely and calmly and never truly gets angry, despite the fact that Patrick called him a "barbarian". Because of these character traits, he is respected by all of his classmates and is the least likely to end up in arguments, with Emma noting that he's the kind of person who can work well with anybody. Like Rean and Laura, he is very level-headed during combat, with his excuse being that he is used to fighting monsters, having done so plenty back in his home. Of all the members of Class VII, Gaius is noted by Rean and Jusis for having the most extreme reason for enrolling at the academy; to learn more about the outside world that may one day pose a threat to his homeland, to the point that he left said homeland behind in order to do so. Gaius is quite religious; Rean first meets him praying at the chapel in Trista, and he can often be seen doing so on his days off. Besides worshipping Aidios, he frequently goes on about the 'Winds' that guide him wherever he needs to go, something that does not go unnoticed by his friends. He also enjoys painting, being a member of the Art Club. He would often paint landscapes when he lived at home, though the head of the club, Clara is unimpressed by this and tries to get him to learn painting techniques via sketching. Gaius doesn't seem to mind, as it fits with what he does while he's in the Empire- taking what he sees and making it his own. Gaius is a capable student, ranking 20th in the entire academy during midterms. He is also very insightful; due to being from a foreign land that has no class system, Gaius offers a fresh perspective to the conflict between nobles and commoners, and is able to approach everything without prejudice or discrimination. This is shown when he stands up for Rean after Patrick insults him and several other Class VII members; Gaius admits to understanding the importance of things like lineage, dignity and pride, but manages to dissect Patrick's argument about noble superiority by asking how those things allow Patrick to say the kind of things he does, an argument that Patrick is unable to refute. However, Gaius also admits that he can be very confused when it comes to certain parts of Erebonia, particularly the taxing system, saying that the more he hears of it, the more complicated it sounds. In general, Gaius is very respectful of other people's traditions, noting that while his people's traditions are completely different from that of Erebonians, they still worship the same goddess, and he believes that individuality is just as important as cooperation. Gallery Gaius Worzel- Combat Mode.png Gaius and his siblings.jpg|Gaius with two of his siblings Rean and Gaius.jpg|Gaius and Rean Gaius' Crafts Gale Stinger.gif|Gale Stinger Turbulence.gif|Turbulence Calamity Hawk.gif|Calamity Hawk Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Monster Slayers Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Magic Category:Neutral Good Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Patriots Category:Warriors Category:Merciful Category:Famous Category:Adventurers